


Chair Bondage #2

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Chair Bondage #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azrhiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azrhiaz).



"You're very pretty."

Orlando whimpered, struggled against the gag between his teeth and rocked back and forth, trying to free his hands.

Elijah smiled and ran a single finger down Orlando's cheekbone. He drew it back, and tasted the tears.

"But then you knew that already, didn't you?"

Orlando shook his head frantically, trying to ward off his fate.

"I love a good struggle," Elijah whispered, sitting in Orlando's lap and momentarily halting the writhing.

Orlando's eyes went wide and undeniably beautiful when Elijah pulled the knife.

A shallow line of red, across the hipbone. Elijah's eyes gleamed. Orlando moaned.


End file.
